Don't Forget Your Past
by UnderTheStarsM
Summary: When 23 year old Felicity is saved by the Doctor her life is taken on a huge twist. With a life of being abused by her parents running away with the Doctor feels like a dream to her. As things start to look up in her life it crashes down on her in one single moment. As she journeys to figure out her real past, she has to fight to keep herself and the Doctor alive.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity's P.O.V  
Today's December 28th, and my parents will most likely beat me when I finally get home. My plane back to England was delayed until early last night. I re-shoulder my book bag as I run out of the airport with my passport in hand. I tug on the sleeves of my jacket. I had forgotten how cold England could be if you haven't been there in six years especially if your outfit was meant for a lot warmer weather. I jog past people trying to make sure I don't run into anyone. I reach the edge of the street and I look out at the traffic. I sigh as I readjust my bag and I turn and run into someone and I'm knocked to the ground along with the other person.

"Oh crap I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I say as I sit up and look at the man who had just stood up. He holds out his hand and I grab it. He helps me up.

"Its fine I wasn't watching where I was going anyways." He says and I shake my head and I brush off my pants.

"Its still my fault. I better go," I say "before they kill me." I whisper to myself as I step around him and I jog down the street. I finally reach the less crowded streets and I put my headphones on and I turn on my music and it goes to 'I'm Not Okay. (I Promise)' by My Chemical Romance. I knew the time to took this song to play I would reach my home so I decided to sing along with it.

"I'm not okay..." I whisper to myself once I reach my house andI knock on the door. My mom opens the door and she grabs me by the shoulder and pulls me into the house. Once she closes the door she shoves me to the ground.

"You said you would be home on the 24th darling. You're four days late. Where have you been your father and I've been worried." She says smirking and I stand up brushing myself off.

"Well mother," I say with venom in my voice "my flight kept getting delayed. I'm going to go to my room now." I say as I stomp up the stairs to the attic door and I open it and step onto the first stair and I shut the door locking it. I climb the stairs up to my room and I look around as I drop my bag onto the floor. I sit on my bed and scroll through my playlist on my phone as I connect it to my old crappy stereo. I press '21 Guns' by Green Day and I sing along as I grab my laptop from my bag. I turn it on and I pull up a random video game and open my save file and start playing.  
*Time Skip*  
I glanced at the clock on the corner of my computer screen it was 9:37 pm. I didn't even care that I missed dinner since I knew they would eat without me anyways. I hear a knock on my door and I close my computer and put it back in my bag. I get up and streatch and I walk down the stairs knowing my parents where on the other side of the dorr. I unlock it and walk back up the stairs. All of the sudden four hands grab my neck and I feel something warm run down my neck. I struggle to get a breath and I hear someone running up the stairs. In a few second my parents hands where gone. I collapsed to the ground and I looked at the person who saved me. It was the man I met earlier today. He picks me up and carries me out of my house.

"W-what's your name?" I ask as I started to cough. He looks down at me and then he looks back up as he runs with me in his arms.

"I'm the Doctor. Please stay awake." He tells me and I nod while still coughing. Slowly ever so slowly I lose consciousness but before I fully black out I see a old blue police box and then everything goes black.


	2. Waking Up

Felicity's P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open and I saw a white ceiling. I coughed and rubbed my neck and felt gauze wrap around it. I sit up and I see my book bag in the corner of the room. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and I stand up. I waddle a few feet before I lose my balance and fall to the ground with a thud. I hear someone come running and they open the door to the room I'm in. The person goes to lift me up but I start screaming, yelling, and trying to punch them.

"Hey you're okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Take a breath and calm down." The person, I guess a male by the sound of his voice. I take a deep breath and focus on keeping calm. I soon go limp but I'm now shaking.

"W-who are you?" I ask him softly looking up at him threw my black bangs. He sets me on the bed and kneels beside me.

"I'm the Doctor. I told you my name when I rescued you but you passed out just a few seconds after that." He tells me and I nod and bring my knees up to my chest. I close my eyes but open them right after that because of the images I see behind my closed eyelids.

"I-I'm Felicity." I whisper looking at him with my blue eyes. He smiles at me and I give him a faint smile.

"It's nice to meet you Felicity." He says as he stands up and grabs my bag and brings it over to me.

"I-its nice to meet you too Doctor and thank you." I say softly as I set my book bag in my lap. He gives me one last smile as he turns and leaves my room. Once he's gone I open my bag and I pull out my hair brush and start on the job that is called untangling my curly, fuzzy, mess of black hair. I pull on some clean clothes and lie back down.

"Why did he save me?" I ask the air as I slowly fall back into the oblivion that is my escape from the real world.


End file.
